


The Danger of Pixy Stix

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger of Pixy Stix

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MultishippingRocks'](http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com) 13 days of Halloween.
> 
> Day 6 Prompt: Candy

Gabriel was determined to find a type of candy that Castiel liked in time for halloween. 

“C’mon- try the Starburst next,” Gabriel said, shoving the small wrapped candy in Cas’ direction. Cas unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. Gabriel loved the way Cas frowned in concentration each time he tried something new, it made him want to pepper kisses across Cas’ face, starting at the furrow between his eyebrows. 

“So? Whaddya think?” Cas shrugged noncommittally. “Alright fine, KitKat next.”

Cas chewed thoughtfully on a bite of the chocolatey wafer. 

“This is okay. Much better than the Skittles, but not as good as the peanut butter chocolate candy,” he said finally.

“Alright!” Gabriel crowed. “Now we’re getting somewhere! Last try, Pixy Stix. Everyone likes Pixy Stix. They’re basically just sugar in a tube. What’s not to love?”

Gabriel pulled a veritable bouquet of the sticks from his bag. 

“Now the trick here, Cassy, is that you rip the end off, and you have to be careful not to get the end wet when you dump the sugar in your mouth or it all gets clogged up.”

“I don’t understand what these have to do with Pixies,” Cas says thoughtfully, plucking a stick from Gabe’s hand.

“Fairy dust, dumbo!” Gabriel said, with a laugh. Cas just frowned at him, and focused on ripping the end off without dumping any of the contents out onto the table. He upended the stick over his mouth, and… inhaled. Which turned out to be a mistake, as the ‘fairy dust’ found its way into his lungs and his vessel double over in a coughing fit. 

Gabriel raced around the table to his side, and clapped him on the back a few times, just a titch too hard. Cas stopped coughing eventually, and grunted.

“Well, that was a first,” Gabriel said jovially. “Nearly done in by a pixie stick.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but Gabriel patted him on the cheek affectionately, and slid into his lap. He slung his hands around Cas’ neck, and leaned in for a kiss. Gabriel ran his tongue along the crease of Cas’ lips, moaning when he tasted the remaining sweet-sour taste of the pixie sugar. Cas parted his lips invitingly and Gabriel’s moan deepened to a growl. Cas still tasted of chocolate, and sugar, and Gabriel wanted to devour him in more way than one.

Cas’ hands wrapped around Gabriel, one finding its way to his lower back where he pressed Gabriel down, grinding their hardening dicks together. The hindering fabric between them made Cas break the kiss in frustration. Gabriel chuckled, and pecked him on the lips one last time before climbing off his lap and extending his hand for Cas to take.

“We should probably get you into bed there, hot stuff, before you have any more candy related catastrophes.” Gabe winked at him with a lascivious smirk, and Cas took his hand.


End file.
